thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotalia Laqo
Rotalia Laqo was an Earthly politician who served as the 13th President of the ASF from 2310 to 2313. She was the first female president of the ASF. She previously served in the ASF Senate. Biography Early life Laqo grew up as the daughter of Maliqo Laqo, the 10th President of the ASF, in the small city of Hederum, Australia, Earth. Her mother was an unknown woman. Rumors were that Rotalia's mother was a prostitute from a desolate town in Australia, but the Laqo family never released an official statement. Teen years Laqo attended the ASF State College, located in Sydney, Australia, Earth, and continued studying at the Division of Legal Studies. Political career ASF Senate Initially, Laqo never wanted to be involved with the ASF Government. But when her father was killed while negotiating with the Pirate Alliance, she felt the urge to join the ASF Senate, thus taking her father's place. She became a senator in 2298. As a senator, she became wildly popular within the ASF, because of her sharp statements regarding the questionably actions of the 12th President, Jolan Melior, during the ASF-K'adurbian cold war ASF Presidency 2309 When the 2310 Presidential Election came into sight, Laqo became a candidate. While her popularity within the Senate and inhabitants of the ASF rose even higher, she almost became the victim of a large massacre in the Senate. She resided in a secret hospital for the rest of 2309. 2310 On January 18th, she made her comeback as a senator and president candidate. After the election was held on February 28th, she was appointed president on March 1st. Her first big action was the announcement of a extensive renovation of Helico Station. At that moment, the Senate still resided in a temporarily building in Concordia, while Helico was still unserviceable for the Senate. On November 22th, Helico Station was reopened. Despite large parts of Helico were still under renovation, the Senate was already restored to it's former state. 2311 On February 3rd, the K'adurbian Stellar Empire declared war against the ASF. Subsequently, an ASF border station, Station 9, was destroyed by K'adurbian battleships. Laqo was informed by the Senate and the Council, but no decision was made that day. However, in the subsequent weeks, Laqo announced that a new cruiser type was set to be build: the Nabulon class. In the course of May, the first ship in this class, the VSS Nabulon, was put into service. On June 26th, Ancilicus was attacked by a large amount of K'adurbian ships. The Council and Senate debated about what the next step of the ASF would be, and it was decided on July 5th that, after large parts of Ancilicus were destroyed, the ASF would fund a special recovery project. Laqo prosecuted Admiral Cooper's plan for a major counter-offensive, and the ASF gained territory. At the end of August, Laqo approved of a plan suggested by the mysterious George Hawkin. The plan contained an attack on the K'adurbian capital planet Durbus and it's surrounding spaceport Ty'mal, and involved special ships provided by Hawkin. ''On September 9th, Laqo offered the KSE a treaty, after the spaceport was largely destroyed by the special ships. The KSE accepted the treaty, and thus the Treaty of Durbus was signed by Laqo and other ASF and KSE officials on October 25th. ''(In need of refinement due to possible changes in story) Personality and traits Laqo can be best described as a calculating person. While growing up in Australia, she often felt ostracized by her fellow students, according to her teachers. She frequently observed her audience before speaching, and made it a habit to know as much information as possible about important people she had to talk with. While in the last year of her presidency, she behaved in ways psychologists would call 'paranoia'. What exactly caused her shift to dictatorship is still hotly debated. Some contribute it to her paranoia, others say she was still mentally sane. Hobbies According to various sources, Laqo enjoyed gardening, reading, and visiting new places. She also made it a habit to spend the Mid-Year Holidays on Atrello in the Alakurs system. Appearences * ASF: At War ** Part 1 ** Part 2